<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bobby Helps by buckiaz (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184930">Bobby Helps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz'>buckiaz (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bobby making his son in law realizes that he's in love, M/M, Season 3 Finale, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby gives his usual dad smile. "You were mad..."</p><p>Eddie looks bewildered. "Your meaning, cap? I don't really follow."</p><p>Bobby chuckles. "You were mad about... Abby."</p><p>Eddie's face turns into a frown. "Oh, oh, yes. Quite mad."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bobby Helps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They finally finished saving everyone. Some have died but some have survived. Bobby can only be thankful that they can save lives as many as they can. When they are back at the station, he can't help but thinks of Eddie's reaction about Buck before. Buck's promise to Abby.</p><p>Bobby glances at Buck, he looks like he has a lot in his head. Then, he sees Eddie not too far away from him. He can say that Eddie is trying to keep his eyes on Buck but he doesn't want to hover around.</p><p>Bobby chuckles softly before he goes to them. "Eddie, may I talk to you for a second?" He quickly asks and he sees Buck turning in mild concern before he looks away. Eddie looks uncomfortable but he just nods and follows him outside. </p><p>They are not talking in the office because Bobby just wants to talk about a few simple things with Eddie.</p><p>"Yes, cap!" Eddie voices out as soon as they both stop next to a fire truck. </p><p>Bobby gives his usual dad smile. "You were mad..."</p><p>Eddie looks bewildered. "Your meaning, cap? I don't really follow."</p><p>Bobby chuckles. "You were mad about... Abby."</p><p>Eddie's face turns into a frown. "Oh, oh, yes. Quite mad." </p><p>This is interesting. Eddie just admitted like it's nothing. For Bobby, Eddie's reaction to Abby was everything. Bobby really thought that Buck was the only one who cared about Eddie until he saw today.</p><p>"So, you are not going to talk with Buck?" He asks, still smiling. He feels proud and somewhat happy to see Eddie like this. At least, he is sure that Buck finally has someone who cares about him more than a friendly like.</p><p>"I should... Talk with Buck?" Eddie's forehead crinkles in confusion.</p><p>"Totally. You care about him, don't you? You were mad at him more than I was and you weren't just mad about him willing to take the risk. You were mad of how affected Buck is by Abby's presence. Am I right, Eddie?" Bobby finally just unties the knots.</p><p>Eddie looks at him and Buck repeatedly. They both can see Buck. He is still silent and alone after the last mission. </p><p>"I... I'm not sure if I have the right to be mad about that."</p><p>Bobby grins. He puts his hand over Eddie's shoulders. "Look, son. Buck is someone who wears his heart on his sleeve. Everyone can see how much does he care about you. Maybe no one told you that when you went under, he tried to dig you by hands."</p><p>He notices Eddie's eyes widening. "He did what?"</p><p>"He screamed for your name and I swear I have never seen that side of him whenever any of us gets injured. Well, not until you." Bobby squeezes Eddie's shoulder. "I have noticed a lot of tensions between the two of you. I am just hoping you both will get to settle down properly."</p><p>"O-okay."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eddie waits for Buck to say something but Buck doesn't look like he is going to say anything. So, Eddie just grabs his arm, catching his attention. "Buck, can I talk with you for a second?"</p><p>Buck looks panicked before he nods. "Sure, man. Wait for a minute." Buck locks his locker and then he sits down with him. They are both in their casual clothes. Both are ready to go home.</p><p>"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"</p><p>"About what happened on the train, I am sorry that I was mad at you." He apologizes first. He looks at Buck to see any of his reaction but Buck seems too natural.</p><p>"Don't bother, man. We're past that."</p><p>It feels weird. He used to say that to Buck and of course, Buck's meaning here is that they don't pass that yet. Eddie sighs heavily. He shifts on the bench to sit closer to Buck. </p><p>Later, he glances at his best friend. "I was really worried about you, Buck."</p><p>"You sure about that? No one has been really worried about me. Or cared." Buck's words are confusing him.</p><p>"What do you mean? We obviously care about your safety. You should..." Eddie sighs as he continues. "You should put some value on yourself and you will not be able to do it because you are too high valued for us. For me! We are always worried about you, Buck. You always end up getting hurt and that's not fine." Eddie begins to let go. He can feel his face heating up with anger or disappoinment. He can also see how emotional Buck is now just judging by his red eyes.</p><p>"I don't think you are right, Eddie. I always feel alone. I don't have anyone."</p><p>"That's bullshit. You totally have me and Christopher." He said it! </p><p>Buck looks startled at first. "It's different. I don't have someone to turn to like-"</p><p>"Buck, you are someone I turn to whenever I have worries. Don't you think I'm yours? Well, if I haven't been a great friend, then I'm really sorry." Eddie looks into Buck's eyes this time, pressuring every single word he says.</p><p>Buck looks back and they lock eyes for a lot of seconds until Buck looks away.</p><p>"You don't see me the way I see you, Eddie."</p><p>"What is the way? How is the way? Why don't you let me know?" Eddie asks, shifting closer. He puts his hand on Buck's right shoulder, grasping his shoulder tightly. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Eddie. You probably don't want to hear this. But, I really really like you."</p><p>Eddie's heart stops beating for a moment. He looks at Buck with wide and surprised eyes. "Wow..." He takes a deep breath before turning Buck's face to face his.</p><p>"Why the hell do you think I was mad back there, then? If it's not me feeling the same about you?" Eddie speaks up, smiling a little but most importantly, he can see Buck's eyes lightening up. "I hate that Abby hurts you. I really hated how affected were you back there!"</p><p>"Oh, don't mention her." Buck cuts him off. "And you, how long have you been feeling the same?" Buck's face turns into a nervous face.</p><p>Eddie gulps. "I don't really know. But, I'm sure that I like you very much." He feels hot all over his cheeks.</p><p>Buck's smile makes his heart beats faster. He stares at Buck and he badly realises how much he wants this man to always be safe with him. "Do you want to come over tonight? Last night with Chris before he goes to the camp..."</p><p>Buck's nod just makes something inside his stomach stirs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>